Withdrawl
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in season 3. Stuck in a remote town in a cabin during a snowstorm in Alaska Reid suffers withdrawl. He's unable to hide it from the team.What is their reactions when they find out he was doing drugs? PLEASE REVIEW!


**This is going to be somewhat different from my other fics. **

It was a struggle to keep the drug addiction a secret. The kid's death was too much for Reid. At least he saved the other kid...but that still wasn't enough.

He didn't like those N/A meetings, but he needed some sort of help.

Not a therapist, though. He didn't like the therapist he had to see after he was taken. Hotch and Gideon made him see one in order for him to return back to work full time.

He knew Hotch knew about the addiction.

But he still wanted to keep it from the other people. If they knew they might have to report him.

A trip to a remote town in Alaska was not a good idea when he was going through withdrawl. But he couldn't not go. Not without raising questions. Even though Hotch all but knew he was struggling with drug addictions if it affected his work and he told Hotch about it Hotch probably would have to report him.

No, he'd have to through this alone.

The plane ride was long, too long.

He was already experiencing withdrawl symptoms.

"You okay?" Emily had asked. She noticed something was different about Reid.

"What? Yeah..." His chest felt tight. It was hard to breathe. "I just have to go to the restroom.. excuse me." He placed the file down and left, causing Morgan and Emily to glance at each other.

"Come on," he hissed to himself as he stared in front of the mirror and ran his hands through his hair. His face trickled with sweat. "Pull it together!"

He took deep breaths and walked back out.

* * *

He stood behind them when they were at the police station in the town, talking about the case. Morgan eyed him, worry in his eyes. The kid wasn't acting right...in fact it was similar to how he acted a year ago after his kidnapping...

Morgan saw Reid rub his forehead several times. A sign of a headache.

"Hey, Reid," he whispered. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Reid snapped. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that!" The others turned as he rose his voice. His face flushed.

"You seem...more irritable than usual."

"Maybe that's because people are asking me more questions than usual," Reid shot back. Morgan decided not to push it.

Reid was relieved when they were finally allowed to go to the cabin they were staying at.

He looked around the small kitchen.

"Rather small isn't it?"

"It's to be expected in a town like this," said Hotch calmly. He too was noticing signs. But unlike Morgan he knew why Reid was acting the way he was...or at least suspected why.

Reid sighed, irratation showing through as well as a sense of restlessness. He couldn't stop tapping his feet. JJ glanced at him oddly as he folded his arms and unfolded them.

"I'm going to the restroom," he said for the second time and walked off in a quick pace.

"What with him?" JJ asked. Emily shrugged.

"He was acting weird on the plane."

"Whatever it is I hope he deals with it soon," Rossi said calmly. "We're gonna be here for a while." He nodded to the snowstorm that was starting outside.

"Great," Garcia muttered. "One of the few times I'm actually out with you guys and it has to snow on us."

"I love the snow," Emily said, with a smile.

"I just hope it doesn't stop us from investegating," Morgan muttered. He didn't like being trapped.

* * *

Reid slashed some water on him. He couldn't stop shaking. He hated feeling like this. He brought this onto himself, though, for taking it again. For taking it at all.

To him he deserved this...this was his punishment...for being so weak.

Damn it, why wouldn't he stop sweating? His heart was going fairly quickly too.

"Reid?" It was JJ. "Are you all right? Reid?" She knocked on the door. He shivered and opened it. He forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced at him, unconvinced as he left.

"Are we going back there?" He asked as he saw the others just standing there.

"Not anytime soon," Hotch said grimly and he saw the snowstorm and groaned.

"Suggest we make ourselfs comfortable," Rossi added. "I doubt we're going anywhere tonight at least."

Morgan sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Least the receptions good."

"What's on?" Emily asked.

"Dunno." Morgan mindlessly flipped the channel.

"I'm going to set up my computer," Garcia said.

"I want to call Will," JJ decided. Hotch and Rossi looked at each other and Reid.

"I guess we should look at where we'll be sleeping," Rossi suggested and Reid nodded. He shivered and fought back a yawn that wanted to overpower him.

"You look like hell kid," Rossi remarked quietly as they went down the hallway.

"Didn't sleep good last night," he mumbled. He knew that lie sounded pathetic even to him.

Rossi didn't say anything.

While the front of the cabin was small there was at least 5 bedrooms.

JJ and Emily decided to share a room and Morgan and Reid decided to share one as well. Garcia needed her own rooom to set up equitment.

Hotch and Rossi were able to get their own room as well. A part of Reid wanted his own room, and a part of him was glad he wouldn't be alone during the night.

* * *

The dark came far too quickly for his liking, but what was to be expected. He laid in bed, his body aching. He was exhausted but he could not fall asleep.

Morgan listened to the kid toss and turn, worry filled him.

Suddenly he heard Reid sit up and rush to the bathroom. He followed to find Reid vomiting in the toilet. He closed his eyes. He had suspected Reid was sick. He just didn't know why.

Reid was too miserable to say anything to Morgan, to try and hide it. Quietly Morgan brushed the hair from his face and gave him some water.

"Thanks," mumbled Reid.

"Dude if you were sick you should have stayed at home." Morgan forced his voice to remain calm. Reid was too weak at the moment to say anything. Morgan sighed.

"Let's get you back into bed."

As the winds howled and the snow fell Morgan helped a sweat covered and shaking Reid back into his bed wondering when they were going to be able to leave. He had a feeling they were stuck there for a while...

He sat there and rubbed a wet cloth and Reid's forehead and waited for the storm to break.


End file.
